The present invention relates to a device for gripping specimens for applying thereon uniaxial or biaxial condition of stress.
It has been required at the present time to test the behavior of materials, particularly concerning their rigidity and resistance to corrosion in operational conditions under which they are in use. These conditions include gaseous or fluid media surrounding the materials as well as temperatures which are applied to the materials in a further process.
Clamping devices for gripping specimens have been utilized up till now, which have been used for testing materials in research or laboratory installations and were unsuitable for use in experimental or large installations.